You Deserve This Christmas
by Angleico3156789
Summary: 3 AM in the morning, Arthur calls for Ariadne to pick him up from jail and pay for his bail. He confesses: It's you Ari. What happened to me...it's you. Neither believes either are fit for each other. X-posted @ LiveJournal A/A


A/N: I always love the graphics of nami86, they're always so thought provoking and mysterious. And as always, she always adds wonderful conversations and back stories to every graphic. I always want a fic attached to each graphic. So, she posted this prompt at inception_kink along with the graphic. I just couldn't resist it.

WARNING: Rated T (hard) for lots and lots of swearing and bad usage of words. It seemed necessary since we are talking about jail.

Prompt: something based on this graphic and this dialogue plz! http:/ pics . livejournal .com/nami86/pic/009hkpc6/g230 (take out the spaces)

_-Ariadne… please, can you come to pick me up?_

-What did happen to you?  
-I… I don't want to talk about it.  
-You don't want to talk about it? It's 3 in the morning, you called me to pick you up, I paid your fucking bail and you don't want to talk about it?  
-No, I don't want to.  
-Fuck you Arthur.

-It's you Ari.  
-It's me what?  
-What happened to me… It's you

She left early from the meeting. She just finished a horrible job. Horrible saying that their employer had totally felt her up and was a total dickhead. He had been too close to her, trying to make moves on her and whispered in her ear. She hadn't worn anything to provoke him, she was just wearing a pencil skirt and a form fitting suit jacket with a low cut white top, the things that Arthur bought for her.

Speaking of whom, he was at the meeting the entire time. He pretended to not notice the mark's advances on her. He had pretended that everything was all right. It was frustrating and she was angry at him. She felt disgusted and she felt that her privacy had been invaded. The employer had his hands all over her thigh and behind her back (too close to her butt). She had excused herself early from the meeting, saying that she had something else to get back to.

Cobb had nodded at her guiltily and Saito gave her a sorry look. Eames gave her a supportive smile. But Arthur, he didn't look at her. He didn't even give her a glance. He continued to look down at that stupid little notebook of his. The mark however, the oversexed, egotistical Mr. Seams from Thusur Inc. had smirked.

"Leaving so soon Ms. Ariadne? It's a pity; we were having such a good time."

She stood up stony-faced. Just as she turned around to walk away, she felt a slap on her butt. Ariadne stopped in her tracks. She was shocked. Never had she been treated in such a way. She felt so degraded. She was not a piece of arm-candy or anybody's whore. Where all the years at university and grad school gone to waste? Were all the work she did and how hard she slaved to get to where she was today used to get her here today a waste as well?

She didn't turn around to see his expression. No, she wouldn't give that to him. So she hurried away clickety-clackity on her heels. No one stopped her.

And now she was at home, nursing a cup of warm tea. She felt better now even though it had only been 2 hours. The meeting was probably over. She shivered slightly at the thought of his mouth that was too near to her ears. She hated that feeling of being preyed on. Especially by people who hired her to do their dirty work. She was being paid to do a job not to be his little bitch. She quivered with anger as she thought about it. Ariadne was not a weak little girl and she could have punched that disgusting Mr. Seams if she wanted to. But she didn't because she thought that it wouldn't help or be appreciated.

She looked over at her clock by the kitchen counter. It was ten at night. She might as well start on the layout of the dream. She didn't want to help him but the team had already agreed. She'll suck it up and do it anyways.

She sighed as she started drawing labyrinths and mazes. She was grateful that Mr. Seams wasn't coming down under with them. God knows what he would do to her then.

She lost track of time as soon as she placed pencil on paper. Drawing these architectural creations that could never be possible on earth was what delighted her most about the job. It made her forget about Mr. Seams and Arthur. She just concentrated on the work that was ahead of her. Pure Creation.

Ariadne was beginning to draw the second layer of the extraction dream when her concentration was cut through by the ringing of the phone. She scowled. She hoped it wasn't Lillian because she couldn't stand one more whiney rant from her ex-roommate. Lillian had gotten married and had moved out and left Ariadne alone in an apartment. Ariadne could pay for the apartment no problem, but she still felt the emptiness at nights. Now she had problems with her husband because they weren't mature enough to deal with shit. Today was not a good day for one of her rants.

She grabbed the phone before it went to voicemail and growled out a:

"Hello! If that's you Lillian, get your shit back together and deal with your fucking husband-"

She was cut off.

"Ma'am, this is NYPD."

She was taken aback by surprise.

"Oh…how can I help you?"

"We have a Mr. Jones here that wants to speak with you. Hold on."

Before she could say anything, she was cut off by rustling. She frowned. She didn't know any Mr. Jones. But then she heard that unmistakable voice.

"Ariadne…please, can you come to pick me up?"

She gasped and whispered furiously.

"_Arthur?"_

"Yeah, I'm at the New York Police Station right now."

And he hung up without further notice.

Ariadne swore into the phone. She looked at the clock. It was 3 am in the morning. What on earth could one do to get themselves locked up on a Tuesday night at 3 am in the morning? And of all the people he could choose, why her? He could've chose Cobb or Eames or better yet Saito! She frowned and grabbed her bag from the table and got into her coat. She grabbed her car keys and hurried out the door.

She muttered to herself the entire time she drove. She was not only annoyed but pissed off. Perhaps it was because she was sleep-deprived or because of that dickhead Mr. Seams but she was pretty sure it was just Arthur.

She parked into a space at the police station. It was pretty easy seeming as no one would get themselves into the station at 3 am in the morning. She got out of the car and shivered at the cold. Her breath came out as a fog as she wrapped her coat around herself. She locked the car and stepped into the station.

Apparently there are lots of people who get themselves arrested at 3 am in the morning. The station was full of shouts and banging from criminals that were cuffed onto the chairs. One of the men wolf whistled and growled at her. She jumped in surprise. She was still wearing her stupid outfit from the meeting. She had never been in a police station before let alone get someone out.

She walked towards the front desk. There was a large female police officer on the phone while writing down something on a piece of paper. She decided to let her finish talking. She waited for another five minutes before the woman hung up. Without looking up, the officer asked sarcastically.

"How may I help your lucky ass today?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pretended not to hear that.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Jones…?"

The officer glanced up at her and went through the stack of documents on her right. She pulled a folder out and looked at it. Then she took out a form and put it on the counter.

"Mr. Jones...ah yes. Bail is five hundred dollars. I assume you're paying for that."

Ariadne's eyes shot open.

"Five hundred dollars? What did he even do?"

The female police officer glared up at her annoyingly.

"Your boyfriend created a fucking mess is what he did. Either you pay for that bail or he doesn't come out."

Ariadne sighed in defeat. She pulled out her purse and muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend."

She pulled out five hundred dollars worth of bills and signed the form. The police officer snatched the form and the money and pointed for another police officer to come over. That police officer took her to one of the cells. There, sure enough, was Arthur pacing in his cell.

He was wearing a dark T-shirt that was a little too big on him (probably from the prison) and his face was slightly bruised while his lower lip was cut. He didn't look too worse for wear and right now, she didn't really give a shit. She was still fuming because she had to pay for his bail and come pick him up and she still hasn't been told why or **how** he got himself arrested. To say she was fucking mad was the biggest understatement of the year.

But as she looked towards Arthur, the torment was evident in his eyes. She softened a little at seeing him this way but not enough. He finally noticed she was there and looked up.

They were locked in a steady gaze for a few seconds. The unsaid just coursing between them. She was sure that he could feel her resentment and anger and she could in turn feel his guilt. The police officer unlocked the gated door and moved to open it when Ariadne raised her hand.

"Could you give us a moment?"

The officer shrugged and left.

She gazed at his 3 AM in the morning look. He had some coming-out stubble and small rings under his eyes. The bruises weren't bad but the cut lip was noticeable. Never had she seen him so out of it. Just seven hours ago he was dressed sharply in his Armani suit and cleanly shaven face. Not a single hair was out of sight – literally. He had smelled of fresh cologne and a recent shower. Now he looked no different from a normal convict.

She sighed.

"What **did** happen to you Arthur?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

She turned away in disgust only to swing her head back around to yell:

"You don't want to talk about it? It's 3 in the morning, you called me to pick you up, I paid your fucking bail and you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Fuck you Arthur."

She sighed yet again in defeat. There was no propriety in staring him down and demanding the truth because she knew what Arthur was like. When he didn't want to give something away, he won't. As helpful as the characteristic was during jobs, it was times like this that made her want to twist his head off and throw it into a crock-pot of fire. She motioned for him to come out.

He got out of the cell and they walked out onto the main hallway. The men still wolf whistled at her and one even had the nerve to shout:

"Come be my bitch!"

Arthur gave the man a death glare but Ariadne surprised him. She turned to the man and snapped:

"Shut you fucking gob, asshole!"

And with that she left with her heels stomping down on the floor and Arthur tailing behind him looking sorry for himself. Pissed was the biggest understatement of the year. She lead Arthur to her car and looked at him annoyingly. Arthur pretended to not see and got into the car.

The car ride was uncomfortable to say the least. Neither of them said a word throughout the entire ride. Ariadne didn't even know where Arthur lived. She just drove angrily around the city and circling the warehouse. Arthur seemed to have noticed but didn't say anything.

She finally decided that this was going nowhere so she stopped once again at the warehouse. As she parked the car in front of the building she took a breath. Arthur moved to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Hold it right there Arthur."

He froze with his hand on the button. She swung her head around to face him. He looked so tired and worn out and something else that she just couldn't pin point. It was a mixture of something like frustration and…it couldn't be…want? She shook her head.

"You still owe me an explanation."

Arthur sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

Ariadne snorted.

"Damn straight I'm right. You called me at 3 AM in the bloody morning when you could've called Eames, Cobb or even Saito! You didn't stand up for me or look at me the entire meeting and here you are just expecting me to pick you up? Arthur, I don't even know anymore. I...I just want to know why?"

There was silence in the car, a long silence. Ariadne sighed and motioned for Arthur to go.

"It's you Ari."

She looked at him oddly.

"It's me what?"

"What happened to me…It's you."

Ariadne stared wide eyed at Arthur. He just unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared into the warehouse.

No one just leaves like that after a confession. She was not only frustrated but confused. Her brain was confused and so was her heart. She punched the steering wheel in frustration which led to a loud honk from her car. Raccoons scattered away from the overturned garbage bin and a cat screeched out a surprised meow from the place that it was from. Ariadne dropped one hand onto the steering wheel and used the other to turn on the ignition. She was not going to get any sleep tonight. As if she was planning to.

The next morning, she was equally annoyed and confused. It didn't help that she was supposed to go to the warehouse this morning. She did not want to see Arthur's face or hear about him, well not until a few weeks have passed.

In her sketchbook were several sketches of Arthur as a devil, a clown, a hobo and a man whore. She had to vent her anger out somehow. And thanks to the time it took to draw these pictures, she got absolutely zero work done on the layout. She didn't like that. She didn't like it one bit.

Contrary to popular belief, Ariadne was quite organized. She may not seem like it from the thrown together outfits to the loose papers in her notebooks and sketchpads, but she had a system. It was a system that no one seemed to understand. Messy was her organized. She thought better that way, throwing ideas together as they came and putting them together in the most unlikely places. She enjoyed her mind and how it functioned even though no one else seemed to appreciate it. She didn't have an agenda, she made it up as she went along but she was sure to have everything done that was on her mental agenda. She had planned that she was going to finish the first layer of the dream by this morning and start on the model, but thanks to a certain someone, it was not done.

Jelly donuts were her vice but even that didn't make it for her today. So instead, she drank a mug of strong dark coffee. Of course she proceeded to wash that down with 2 cups of orange juice to get rid of the after taste. She hated coffee, sadly to the information of her buddies.

After the horrible experience with the coffee, she decided to go to work. To hell with it and Arthur, he was nothing. She repeated that to herself in the mirror as she decided she was going to wear a puke-colored T-shirt and an orange sweater. She chose a flowery scarf as she smiled in the mirror. She looked absolutely horrible but she didn't care.

She stuffed the notebooks into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She checked the stove and the lights before she shut the door to her apartment. As she locked it, she saw the door tag.

Ariadne/Lillian

She was suddenly overcome with a sense of melancholy and loneliness. In the beginning there were actually four of them all cramped in a tiny apartment in Paris. They even had to share beds. It was Ashley, Marie, Lillian and her all sharing an apartment in the block near the university. They were all trying to get by and pay the rent (thank goodness for the kind landlady) and they were always hungry. But they had fun. From late night chick flicks to home-made cocktails and even copying off each other's work. They had fun and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Then Ashley and Marie decided to go back to America for their Masters Degree while Lillian and she stayed in Paris. That's when she was introduced to the dream world by Professor Miles. She now had more than enough money to pay for the rent, but to keep up appearances; she pretended to be broke and hungry. Finally Lillian fell in love and all that jazz and they went to America. She got married and moved out and left Ariadne all alone.

She hadn't bothered changing the door tag because she wants the neighbors to think that she isn't so lonely. She longed for someone to share the apartment with. She wasn't used to feeling alone at home. She was raised in Nova Scotia, Canada and she was born into a family of five. She had three older brothers and an older sister. She was the youngest one in the family and she longed to get out of there but still, she wasn't used to being alone.

Ariadne sighed and turned the key in the keyhole. Her fingers lingered a second on the door tag before she turned around and walked to the elevator.

When she arrived at the warehouse, Cobb and Arthur were nowhere to be seen. She was greeted by Eames and a very quiet Saito. Eames looked at Ariadne up and down before smirking

"Well good morning darling, rough night?"

Ariadne just looked at Eames warily. Eames looked at her shirt and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Ariadne raised a finger towards him.

"Don't even say it Eames. I know what you're going to say."

Eames smiled slyly.

"I was merely going to comment on your tasteful selections of color. You never cease to amuse me, my dear Ariadne."

Ariadne glared at him.

"You think you're so funny Eames? With your annoying British accent, insensitive remarks and ridiculous shirt, you look like…like…a…"

"Dashingly handsome hunk? And my dear, I would prefer a 'charming' accent. I thought you enjoyed my witty remarks. Darling, why do you hurt me so?"

Ariadne grunted and sat down on her workplace desk right in front of Eames. She dropped her face into her hands and groaned.

"You have no idea what kind of night I had."

Eames chuckled.

"Oh no, sweet, I think I have a pretty good idea what your night was like."

Ariadne raised her head.

"You're stalking me now? Really Eames? Your standards have dropped more than I thought."

Eames shrugged.

"Try me."

Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Fine then Eames, do tell me, what do you think happened last night?"

Eames raised an eyebrow.

"From my experiences last night, I would say you picked the stick-in-the-mud up from jail last night, paid for his bail-oh wait let me guess, roughly $500- and drove him to the warehouse. Now you ask me how I know? Well my dear, Arthur's not going to tell you where he lives so you had to drop him off at the warehouse after many annoying trips around the city. And by the extent of the damage he did in the bar we were at, I'm guessing the bail was quite expensive. And all that put together, it really is quite a fucking trip."

Ariadne squinted at Eames who was smirking egotistically from his desk. He was leaning back on the chair quite at ease with his feet on the table. Ariadne blinked and shook her head.

"Eames stop stalking me, you creep."

Eames laughed loudly which made Saito look up surprised. Saito looked around him insecurely with wide eyes before resuming to type away on his laptop.

Eames just grinned and said

"Only in your dreams Ariadne. No pun intended."

Ariadne just sighed and resumed putting her face onto her desk and mumbled incoherently.

"How do you know all of this Eames? Don't tell me, your _references_?"

Eames just shrugged.

"I was there at the bar."

Ariadne raised her head again in confusion.

"What bar?"

Eames sighed dramatically.

"Arthur really didn't tell you anything did he? What a bastard. But then again, you can't really blame the man since he's already trying so hard to win your favor."

Ariadne shook her head annoyingly while raising her eyes. She's had enough of this beating around the bush. If she was further annoyed, God help her, she was going to strangle someone with her bare hands. Eames was in a convenient proximity.

"Aarghhh! Eames! Get to the fucking point already! What the fuck did he do and why the hell would he call me?"

Eames raised his eyebrows, bemused. He was tempted to make another infuriating response but decided to hold it back. If looks would kill, he would probably be stripped naked and hanging upside-down by his arms with a bullet straight through his skull right about now.

"Well princess, Arthur and I decided to take Mr. Hotshot Seams to grab a few drinks after the meeting; you know seal the deal sort of thing. Arthur of course was in a sully mood and was being a bitch, not a surprise. Once we got to the bar, Mr. Seams started making…jokes…at your expense. Now with all due respect for his big shot company, he was really being a pain in the arse and you could see Arthur's patience wearing thin. Add that to a couple of really strong scotch and there you have a bar brawl."

Ariadne made a face as if from disgust and surprise.

"Arthur? In a bar brawl?"

Eames chuckled slightly.

"Yes it really was quite the sight. Could you imagine? And as I originally thought, he really did fight like a girl when he was drunk. It was amusing up to the point until the police came. I had to scram because I don't really have a great track record with the cops and Mr. Seams seemed to have diplomatic immunity, lucky son of a bitch. Arthur however, wasn't quite so lucky."

Ariadne frowned in deep thought. She was torn between laughing and yelling. Laughing because of the thought of Arthur in his expensive three-piece suits in a bar brawl was quite the image. Yelling because he annoyed the crap out of her and dragged her into his mess without mentioning it was all for a fucking brawl.

Eames continued on with the story.

"And to answer your other question, my dear Ariadne, if he called me, that wouldn't have been much help since I am perhaps on the police department's wanted list. He couldn't call Cobb because Cobb had to take care of his kids that he brought along with him. He couldn't call Saito, as not to tardy his reputation in America. Oh won't you look at that, what is left is just you."

Ariadne couldn't help but nod in agreement. She stopped herself mid-nod. She opened her mouth to protest but Eames cut her off.

"Trust me Ariadne, he didn't want to call you. I suppose he did because he had to tie up some loose ends seeing as the Seams deal just went down the drain."

She sighed.

"So now what?"

Eames grinned from ear to ear.

"It means we get a bloody holiday before Christmas is what it means. I can't wait to get back to my darling girl, Ellie."

Ariadne tilted her head.

"You have a girl?"

Eames raised his eyebrows.

"Surprised Ariadne? Or perhaps is that jealousy?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Eames."

Eames just smiles and continues to doodle on his notebook without better things to do. He looks up and spots Saito typing maniacally on his laptop. Eames then turns to snatch the laptop away from Saito and peer at what he was writing.

Saito was shouting and waving his arms around.

"Please, Mr. Eames, give it back. This is not funny!"

Ariadne just groans and laid her head on her workplace desk. She was unsure of why Arthur would start a bar brawl because of her. He didn't even stand up to him when she was there at the meeting, why in a bar then? She was sure he had probably consumed a large amount of alcohol, but even that was quite the question itself. Arthur was nothing if not impeccable. He would not jeopardize a job like this for stupid crack-head jokes or her for the matter.

And as for last night… _It's you Ari. What happened to me, it's you._ What could he possibly mean by that? Did he mean that she was in the way and he was annoyed with her? Or possibly that she distracted him…? No, he would never admit that. Perhaps it was still the amount of alcohol in his system when she picked him up.

Never, never, has she seen him more out of character than last night. It was as if the exterior Arthur had gave in to the real Arthur. She could not fathom how that happened and she was not going to try today. She was way too tired for her own good and she was somewhat relieved of the sudden holiday they've been given. She doesn't think she could stand another job before Christmas and she loathed Mr. Seams with a passion.

Only she felt bad for Saito because he was the one who hooked them up with Mr. Seams. She hoped that this little incident did not screw up their entire business relation. He was typing very suspiciously on his laptop; she had an odd feeling about it, as if he were planning something mischievous.

She heard shouts and bangs from outside the warehouse door. She saw Saito and Eames automatically reach for their weapons. She also moved towards her drawer with the Glock in it. The doors swung open to find Cobb and Arthur in a very heated argument.

Arthur was in his three-piece suit once again and his hair gelled back. He looked troubled and guilty while he kept running his hands through his hair. Cobb was yelling and was fuming mad.

"Why the fuck did you do that Arthur? Mr. Seams is a very dangerous man! It was idiotic pissing him off like that!"

Arthur shouted.

"He just walks in here like he has any right to do whatever he wants-"

Cobb rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"He does, for Christ's sake! He has fucking diplomatic immunity! It was dangerous to take this job but you said it wouldn't be a problem! We had the whole thing planned out Arthur!"

Arthur glared his harsh glare, the exact same one he did when he was interrogating Cobb about limbo in the Fischer job.

"He had no right Cobb, what he said was wrong."

Cobb groans.

"Even so, he can still wipe our asses off of the chart. He can kill you and any of us. How is that going to help her Arthur? Huh? How is that going to help **her**?"

Arthur spoke in a low tone with dark eyes.

"Don't pull her into this. Don't you dare pull her into this."

Cobb snapped his head to the side for a second then faced him again, with his hands on his hips.

"If this isn't about her, then what the hell is this about then? Tell me Arthur, because you're not like yourself. You're never like yourself anymore. What is going on Arthur?"

Arthur looked away.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I still have some things to handle."

And with that he stalks off in an angry fashion. Cobb is swearing and following him, shouting.

"You don't think I've ever felt confused like you before Arthur? I was with Mal! I know exactly how you feel!"

Ariadne just sits there with her eyebrows high in the sky. Who was this "her" they were talking about? It couldn't possibly be herself because she was sitting right there. Yet they seemed to not notice her. And what did Cobb mean that Arthur wasn't himself anymore? He was always himself except for last night.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a direct cough. It was Eames. She looked at him and he mouthed an "I told you so" in her direction. Ariadne frowned. She mouthed back "You told me what?" Eames just chuckled and whistled a "sittin' in a tree" tune.

/

She shook her head and smiled a little. It couldn't possibly. Eames was probably as blind as anyone could be when it came to love. No, she was pretty sure Arthur didn't think of her like that…even though she did. She was pretty sure.

After a while, Cobb came out to tell them all that the job was void now and that they all did deserve a break. Then he went back into Arthur's office to have a little "chat" with him.

Eames was the first to get up from his chair.

"Well darlings, I should be getting back and surprising my girl with an early homecoming, she'll be very happy, my Ellie will! Merry Christmas to you all and to all a good night!"

He winked at Ariadne before he left.

Ariadne just smiled and started to get into her coat. She then walked over to Saito and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Ariadne. My very sincere apologies for how Mr. Seams treated you."

She smiled warmly at Saito. He was always the gentleman.

"No worries Saito, what's in the past is the past. Merry Christmas."

He nodded and turned back to his laptop again while she turned. She debated about going to Arthur's office to wish him a Merry Christmas and decided that they should probably make up seeing as they were going to work with each other for a while. She spun on her heels going for Arthur's office.

She stopped by the door. It was closed. She raised her hand to knock it but stopped when she heard voices coming from inside the office.

"Arthur, you've got to tell her if you feel that way. All this burying your feelings crap isn't going to do much help. Trust me, I've been there and done that, literally."

The voice was Cobb's. She was sure of it.

"How do you know I feel that way about her?"

Ariadne felt a pang of jealousy surge through her. She's lucky, whoever "her" is. She can't help but feel sad that this girl was probably the one reason Arthur had been acting weird last night…but still he said _It's you Ari. What happened to me, it's you._

"You punched Seams because he called her a whore. Don't look at me that way Arthur, yes I do listen occasionally to Eames. You started a bar brawl because of her. The old Arthur I knew would never do that. Trust me when I say you've fallen for her. Only fallen men do stupid stuff like that, I know because I've been there."

She hears sighing.

"You need to tell her because all this hiding is just going to confuse her and you more. If you continue this, either you or her are going to get hurt, then it would get really complicated."

Another sigh.

"Too late for that, she hates me. After that stunt I pulled last night, she's not going to be able to forgive me."

That was Arthur talking. Ariadne's breath hitches. Now she was sensing that there was a major possibility they were talking about her. She leans a bit more into the door.

"It's not too late to change things Arthur. Tell me exactly how you feel for her."

Ariadne scootches closer to the door.

"I-I can't think around her. She makes me disoriented and it's so hard to breathe around her. Every time I'm around her, I just lose all control. She's like a ray of sun in this dark world we work in and it's so attractive. I can't stop myself from wanting to get closer to her and wanting her. My feelings confuse me so much. I want to protect her and shelter her from harm yet I want to pull her closer to me and keep her with me forever. But I can't keep her, I'm too dangerous. She'll get hurt eventually and I can't have Ariadne hurt. I don't think I can stand it."

Ariadne's mouth opens slightly in shock. Arthur continues.

"I know I can't keep her because even the best and brightest people eventually break. My background and my situations will break her. I could never ask her to do such a thing such as waiting for me while I run around the world. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her. She's so beautiful and kind and warm and sweet. She's unlike any other girl I've ever been with. You should know Cobb, what kind of girls I've been with. Ariadne's so intelligent and bright as well as light-hearted and optimistic. I'm the exact opposite of her, I'll break her. And I don't want that. I don't want that no matter how much I want her."

Ariadne is rooted to the ground. Her brain is completely frazzled and she is at a loss of words but she manages to catch the last few words.

"I think I've fallen for her Cobb. What am I going to do?"

She hears rustling and patting.

"That's for you to figure out Arthur. Telling her will always be the best way, maybe she wants you too. I suggest quickly because this is really affecting the lot of us, especially Ariadne. Merry Christmas Arthur, have a good one."

"Thanks Cobb, you have a Merry Christmas too. I'll try to handle everything else."

She can't move to save her life even though she knows Cobb and Arthur are coming her way. She's leaning on the door but her limbs feel like they're made of stone. She hears them before the door opens. She falls into Arthur as he opens the door to the office.

All three of them are shell-shocked. Arthur looked serious and was frowning. Cobb had a slightly surprised look on his face but he was smiling. She had a feeling of dread wash over her. She could not believe that she had eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

Cobb was the first one to break the silence with a raise of his eyebrows. He claps the both of them on the shoulder while Arthur was still holding onto Ariadne, supporting her.

"I will leave you two to deal with matters. Merry Christmas guys, I hope the next time I see you two, you'll both be very happy."

And with that he leaves the two of them in Arthur's office.

Arthur was still holding on to Ariadne because she was still weak in the knees. He looked down to her and said.

"How much did you hear?"

Ariadne looked up with a sheepish yet warm face.

"Enough."

Arthur looked solemn when he said.

"What I said, I meant every word and I will not take it back."

Ariadne's heart melted at that. She automatically forgave everything bad he ever did to her. She smiled brightly and laughed.

"And can I tell you that I've been falling for you too? Can I tell you that I've been thinking about you for the last few months as well? I've wanting you because you're so gentle and caring yet strong and smart. You're everything I've dreamed of and more. You shouldn't worry about me not wanting you because I do. And I mean everything I say, because it's true."

Arthur looked at her with gentle yet steady eyes.

"I'll hurt you."

She smiles.

"And I'll hurt you too but won't it be a pity if we don't give it a shot?"

She sees him twitch at the reference.

"You'll have to wait for me when I'm gone."

She kisses the top of his nose.

"And I have patience. I'll wait for you."

"You deserve better than this."

She shakes her head with vigor and cups one of his cheeks with her warm palm.

"No Arthur, what I deserve is you. All of you. No more hiding, 'kay?"

Arthur opens his mouth in protest but she silences it with a kiss. A sweet and gentle kiss. Arthur is frozen in spot and she is about to pull back when he gives in. His hands go straight for her hair and tilt her head so he could have more access to her mouth. His mouth crushes hers as he kisses her with no means of letting up and she won't let him. He pushes her up against his desk and she falls back against it. His mouth continues to plunder hers for several minutes before they come up for air.

He breaks the kiss and lifts his head to look at her. Her hair is sprawled across his desk and her face is flushed. Her lips are slightly swollen from their kissing and she glows. Her eyes look up at him lovingly as her hands leave her shoulders to caress his face, hair and neck.

Arthur croaks.

"God, you're so beautiful Ariadne. You're so beautiful."

She speaks in a soft whisper.

"You deserve this. Every bit of it and more. We deserve each other. Don't ever try to persuade yourself otherwise."

He nods and dips his head to nuzzle her neck. She wraps her arms around him and runs his hand through his hair. They hold each other like this for a while on the desk. She then whispers into his ear.

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

He pulls her from the desk into a standing position and laces his fingers with hers. They look at each other before Arthur touches his forehead to hers. Then he lifts is face to kiss her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Ariadne."

She grabs his hand and leads him out of the office.

"Let's go to my house, it has a tree and we can sit by the fire and make out."

Arthur chuckles quietly.

"Sounds good to me."

They left hand in hand, any thoughts of doubts or insecurities are left behind in the warehouse. They have started anew. Christmas was always the time for catharsis. They believed this now more than ever. It was the best Christmas so far for either of them and they planned to make more in the future, together.

~~END~~

A/N: So I really hope that you guys enjoyed this because I had a blast writing it. Thanks again to nami86 with the amazing prompt and graphic! Merry Christmas to you all! Comments are love!


End file.
